What a change
by Sazagg
Summary: Percy has gone through a huge transformation since he was twelve. How has he changed through the eyes of Nancy Bobofit, the girl who bullied Percy back in sixth grade? A short one-shot, in Nancy's POV. Slight MOA spoilers.


I walked into my new school, slightly nervous at being in a new school for the first time in thee years. My mom had taken me out of the wretched school-Yancy Academy, last year, claiming I had gone there for long enough, and that I had finally cleaned up my act enough to go to a regular high school. I, personally, thought I had cleaned up my act ages ago, back when I was thirteen or fourteen. Anyway, my mother had enrolled me at this high school in New York, New York, called Goode High School. I was in my Freshman year, and was going to orientation which was insanely early in the year. I walked in the school, getting there pretty early, and was herded into the gym. I sat there for a while, waiting for the absurd thing to start.

Finally, a couple of cheerleaders walked into the gym and started talking. I heard a yelp, like someone had been stuck with a needle, and looked back to see a red-haired girl, with clothes splattered in paint. Beside her, there was a boy, with nicely tanned-skin, extremely messy black hair, and nice lean muscles. He was easily the most attractive person I had ever seen.

My mind flashed back to sixth grade, when I first met a boy named Percy Jackson. He had the same messy black hair. I had had a crush on him since the moment I laid eyes on him, and I had been extremely dreadful to him. I guess it was my way of flirting. It was really fun messing with his friend Grover, and watching Percy get all protective and watch his beautiful sea-green eyes flash angrily. His eyes changed color when his mood changed, kind of like the ocean. I had always enjoyed the ocean, and Percy had reminded me so much of the ocean. Maybe that's why I had liked him that much. Then he had gotten expelled, which isn't too surprising, according to the rumors that spread, saying he had never been in one school for more than a year, because all these freak accidents kept happening, which were said to be caused by Percy Jackson.

Then a thought crept into my mind._ Is it possible that this boy_ is_ Percy Jackson?_ No, Percy Jackson had those amazingly bright sea green eyes, unique to him and only him, that had pulled me in in the first place. Coincidentally just as I was thinking that, the mystery boy looked up, and I saw the_ same exact_ eyes I remember from 2 years ago, with an exception of them, impossibly, being slightly brighter. He looked at the red-haired girl, confusion clear in his eyes. She was staring up at the cheerleaders in horror. She got up and left, after a few quick words with Percy. I knew for sure that it was Percy now, because no one─and I mean no one, had eyes that beautiful. Percy hesitated for a few seconds, looked up at the cheerleaders, and got up and followed the red-haired girl. I was tempted to follow, but decided against it when everyone was divided into groups to tour the school.

I went with a somewhat smaller group, which was walking in the direction Percy had disappeared in first. About five minutes later, we were off, and I was keeping a strong look out for Percy, hoping to see him again. Soon, we were coming towards the band room, when I heard a female voice. "Percy! Why did you throw that?" My interest peaked, and our tour guide quickened the pace. I heard another loud crash, and heard and angry voice say, "Stop it!" Yup. Definitely Percy. I remember him saying that to me almost every day, and it sounded the same way then as it did back then, except a little deeper._ I wonder why I remember his voice... did I piss him off that much?_ I think. As we reached the door, it suddenly flung open, and one of the cheerleaders stood there, facing Percy, and cowering. Percy's face was screwed up in anger and irritation. He lifted his-well, I'm not sure exactly what it was, it was a blur, but he lifted his whatever-it-is and brought it crashing down on the cheerleader. Right as it hit her, fire came out of nowhere, and consumed the whole band doorway, and the cheerleader was no where to be seen. Percy's face was full of horror, and realization, I think.

It was hard to see his face, because right as I looked back up at him, the fire half-blocked his face, and the red-head yelled, "You have to get out of here!" He turned around, and flung himself out the window. That's when the fire and smoke finally got to me, and I turned around and ran back outside. As I was sitting outside, watching the firefighters put out the last of the fire, I started thinking about what the hell had just happened. I thought about all those odd rumors about Percy back in sixth grade, and finally realized that they just might be true. Some of them seemed outrageous like the one about him hitting a school bus with a war cannon, but just now seeing him, I could believe it. He had just set the school on fire, and school hadn't started yet. Either, he was in some kind of gang, and liked to terrorize schools, or he just had insanely bad luck. Honestly. I was leaning toward the gang theory, because no one can have _that_ bad luck. After I went home, I kind of let it slip my mind. The rest of June went by, then July. In July, there was an awful eruption from Mt. Saint Helen's. I remember seeing it in the news.

Then school started up. Percy Jackson was there, but I wasn't sure why. I figured he would have been expelled after that stunt he pulled at orientation. Turns out, he was attacked by the cheerleader, and she set fire to the band room, while he was defending himself. He had run away from the fire, freaking out, because he had had a bad experience with it before, or something like that. I'm not sure, I'm sure the story was twisted around a bit with all the gossip that flys through this school, but not too much, because I was one of the first people to find out about it. The school year went by, and not much happened. I wasn't in any of Percy's classes, I was smarter than him, which is pretty surprising, considering I'm dumb as a hat. I pretty sure ADHD and dyslexia don't really help much with his studies, though. I watched him though, without him noticing me.

I realized what a coincidental it was for us to be going to the same school. I can't even began to imagine what it would be like to talk to him again. I didn't think I could make it through, so I avoided him as much as possible. By the end of the school year, I was tempted to go up and talk to him to see if he would remember me, but every time I was about to, he was with the red-head, Rachel. They were always together, and rumors were going around that they were dating but I don't think they were. From what I heard, Percy was pretty popular, but watching him, he didn't really know it. He was just too modest. Most of the girls in the school were crushing on him, too, and I was one of them.

So summer came up, and it was pretty fun. Later, in August, Mt. Saint Helen's erupted again, worst than the first time. Then, there was a terrible chain of storms that came across the entire country. Finally, the storms stopped, and a month later, school started. The first thing I noticed: Percy Jackson had totally gotten more attractive, which is pretty hard to believe, considering how hot he was last year. He was tanner, taller, more muscular, but not body builder muscular, but the muscles of a swimmer, or something. He had more confidence too, and he was so much more relaxed than last year, like he had just had the fate of the world lifted of his shoulders. He walked around, his eyes shining and full of emotion.  
He was so strong, so tall, so tan, so confident.

If a girl hadn't had a crush on him before, they did now. Everyone would talk about him as they walked through the halls. He had a small group of friends, including a girl named Hannah, and a boy named Matthew. Everyone wanted to be in his little group, but were usually too scared to talk to Percy, in fear that he would shun them horribly, which I don't understand, considering he's nice to almost everyone, excluding the bullies and jackasses.

Then he disappeared. He was gone, and he didn't come back. No one knew what happened to him, not the rest of that year, nor the beginning of the next year. When he did come back, he looked broken. I think it was his eyes. They weren't as bright, or happy. He was solemn, and it was crazy seeing him so different from before he disappeared. As the time went by, he got better, and happier, and more energetic. By the end of the year, he was almost back to normal. Almost. Whatever he went through while he disappeared, it scared him forever, not in a physical way, but emotionally. In a way you can never forget.

Thinking of his transformation from sixth grade to freshman year, and then from sophomore year to junior year, I think "What a change that boy has gone through since sixth grade."  
But then I think of those eyes, and the never-ending loyalty he posses, and the fact that he causes trouble wherever he goes, and I can't help but think, "Maybe he hasn't changed, not that much."


End file.
